Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to new message notifications. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of mood conditions to generate content-sensitive notification icons.
Handheld devices such as smart phones may be used to send and receive text messages, wherein the arrival of a new text message may be brought to the attention of the device user by displaying a notification icon on a screen of the device. The user's decision of whether and when to read new text messages can be difficult, however, due to the limited amount of information that may be conveyed through conventional notification icons. Such difficulties can be even more prevalent for users who receive a high volume of messages.